Return of the Swallows
by Mash Kyrielight
Summary: A life dedicated to the blade. An art that surpasses all forms of swordplay. A determination that's gone beyond the realm of True Magic. This is the proof of the man now called ' Sasaki Kojiro '. In the end, all of them are like a swallow.


**This is the first time I wrote a one-shot on this community. I came up with this story from a dream I have. This isn't a bashfic. Sorry if I offend anyone on the community. I wrote this purely out of entertainment, curiosity and a bit of lucid dreaming. Be pleased to criticize me for anything I do wrong.**

* * *

The lights illuminate the city's skyline. In return, the twinkling stars vanished under the collective glow of the city, polluting the wonderful panorama of his old hometown.

He sighed, _It's better to stay at the temple; _contemplated the samurai. Remembering his plan, this is where he supposed to keep guard. She will fly across this building and when the moment comes, she will lose her wings. That is the plan supported by Caster and Archer. She is a threat to the integrity of the war, therefore she has to be eliminated.

He looks back to the distance, where sparks of light appeared explosively. For the time, Kojirou, pitied the lady. Holding no restraint, she's like a spider lily that showcased its terror and beauty when looked at. He doesn't necessarily dislike it, but found it hard to praise. Whatever ideals she believes, it is so clenched that she holds no doubt about her methods, consequences be damned. He doesn't want to admit it, but she's somehow like him. Idiots living their unrealistic dream until the final breath draws. Irritating. Knowing his judgement, maybe it is understandable,

With nothing to do, Kojirou only meditates at the top of the building, waiting for the moment to come.

_Now, if weren't for this wind, maybe I can meditate much easier, _gloated him.

* * *

Nanoha Takamachi plans her next move. The Archer who's been keeping her at a deadlock, is moving in an erratic jump over the city. She couldn't keep track on all of his movements. As a result, she keeps getting hit by all of his arrows. Luckily, her speed and endurance as well as her Barrier Jacket managed to mitigate the damage at an absolute minimum. Even then, it didn't help her to put down the frustrating criminal.

Negotiation with him lasts exactly a minute, with his sarcastic insults to provoke her fails, they've been trading blows ever since. Nanoha would block the arrows, whereas, archer will evade her bullets completely. It irritates her to no end.

Archer's movement that keeps distancing himself from her, indicates that he's leading her to a location, presumably a trap. She's well aware of his plan, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. None of his words have emotions attached to it. All the insult he's given is empty of passion. He speaks of an assassin who's been detached from what he truly is. His eyes are hollow, as if something has been continuously gouging his innards to the scra[s. His being is one more pitiful then anyone she has seen. Maybe that's why she follows him. To gain an answer to his emptiness. A cure to his misery. A hope that could saves him from his suffering.

Unaware, a purple-clad before appeared before her side, preparing to unleash his ultimate blow.

Kojirou contemplates to himself, _Cutting a swallow is easy, but how am i going to cut whilst flying? _During all of his life, such a thought has never crossed his mind. He's just a lone idiot. Why would he thinking about something as crazy as it? But , with his miraculous summoning, he has to plan something out-of-reach to gain an upper hand. He feels as the wind graces his side. Suddenly, he got an idea.

" Oh. Oh, yeah."

* * *

With one side, he leaped the building. Brandishing his sword, he calculates the distance of her from his position. The gust of wind is proven to aid him in fraction of a second, giving a short time for a foothold. He estimates that his sword may be able to rip her front and back, utterly devastates her defense. Even if it doesn't work, at least her attention will be cut short and instead redirected to him. No matter, a swift fight wouldn't disturb anything.

So, with his focus relegated to her only, his sword posed to his back side.

Nanoha, who's been busy with Archer, didn't expect an intervention. A second in, she detects a figure in purple is nearing her. Her thoughts are convoluted. _Who is this man? Is he allied with Archer and Caster? Should I avoid? Or should I attack? _Never before her mind is in such a state. The fear of death never occurs to her, but his appearance awakens something. Something simple. Primal it is.

Time has slowed down for both of them. The figure, now meters apart, acted on different accounts. Kojirou, fully charged, swings his sword at her right. But, like a miracle, his blade manifested from above, slashing vertically downwards, betraying the laws of physics with its movement.

Nanoha reacted on moment's notice, with her action involves her backing away at an incredible boost. Her fears have overwhelmed her, shouting at her to run away as fast as possible.

Kojirou thought nothing of her actions. His technique has been polished to its absolute perfection. He imagined the person in front is like a swallow. Now, he saw it like a fleeing swallow. He deeply took a breath and started to swing.

Nanoha saw him. The man. The samurai, clothed in purple, terrified her. Never before an attack like that from a sword is possible. In her vision, his blade multiplied, striking at two

different projections. _Which one is real?!_, she thought. Her hyper-sensor should have noticed, but they gave the same reaction. _Impossible. There's no way a blade could strike at three sides in the same time! _Her vision has stopped functioning, incapable of understanding this stunning defiance of reality. With it, her booster starts to pull her away. But is it enough?

" _Hiken….._" he pronounces his Noble Phantasm. Within that defining moment, Nanoha tried to pull away, escaping his lethal clutches.

"_..Tsubame…!_" His long sword is enough to cut her in time. His position is perfect for the slash. Finishing his technique, another blade appeared on his left, closing off all room for escape. And with it, his strike is completed.

"_GAESHI!_ " It is over. His blade struck her down. The blade encompasses her ratio and rip out her barrier from the shoulder and her hips. The Jacket, which has been designed to absorb damage in the most efficient manner, is unable to mitigate the thin slash. It is powerful like a small bomb and causes the Jacket to be outpowered and broke down. The slash continues its way to her flesh and before long, blood poured over her skin.

Releasing a shrill scream, Nanoha fell down from the height and crashed to the ground. Kojiro landed perfectly down the road and observes the crater, glancing a side look to Archer who's returned from his tracks.

He may apologise later while the chance still exists, but the deed is done. If she manages to wake up, then a fight is inevitable. But, if doesn't, then he could only mourn silently over the death of the beautiful lily.


End file.
